worldofjinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiran Jinot
Jiran Jinot is the titular character and the main protagonist of the series: Jiran Adventures. He is a Jin and is a defender Earth. Jiran is the prince of his homeword, Planet Jinot, and he is one of the first Jins to ever arrive on Earth. Background Jiran was born on Planet Jinot under King Jinot and an unknown mother during the year 500 R.F.T. A year after his birth, the destruction of Planet Jinot began and, in a last ditch effort to save him, King Jinot sacrificed the last space pod to send him off. Jiran landed on Earth in summer of 1981 and was found by Master Esol, who took him under his wing and trained him. Jiran trained under Master Esol for 12 years and learned alot from his master. One day, he discovered an old urn and, unknowing of the dangers it held, opened it. The opening of the urn released Lord Zander, an evil demon that was sealed away by Master Esol 11 years prior. Lord Zander attacked Jiran's hometown and created his minions, Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi. Master Esol caught wind of what was going on and attempted to fight the three demons, alone. Jiran attempted to help and was defeated by the two minions. Master Esol, in order to save Jiran from Lord Zander's attack, threw himself in the way and was killed. After witnessing his master's death, Jiran achieved Super-Mode to fend off his foes. He declared Lord Zander to be his sworn enemy and swore that, at all cost, he would avenge his master by killing him. Aside from his task of thwarting Lord Zander and his goons, Jiran had a strong and lasting friendship with classmate Christina Arin (whom he calls "Chris"). At some point Jiran and Chris encountered Jiran's first cousin, Kioni Jinot. Kioni sought out Jiran to get revenge on him because, before Jiran's birth, he was the heir to the throne on Planet Jinot. The two of them fought and Jiran came out as the victor. Kioni swore to Jiran that he hadn't seen the last of him and faded away into the distance- never to be seen from again. After all that, Jiran continued to battle Lord Zander and continue to grow stronger and more involved with Christina. Appearance Jiran is about averaged height for a male. He is the exact spitting image of his father, King Jinot. Normally, Jiran's hair has black eyes and eyebrows. His hair, like his father, is a strong trait within the direct royal lineage. At the beginning of the series, Jiran has three layers of hair that are (from top to bottom) black, yellow, and red and each layer is shaped into three triangles. In the third volume, he is shown to have four layers of four triangles, with green being the color of the bottom layer. Physically, he is fairly cut without being too muscular and has longer legs than upper body. When in normal, Jiran wears a white martial arts dōgi. He wears a green undershirt, a headband, white wristbands, and brown shoes with a stroke of green going down the middle. His pants natually wrinkle, regardless of what he does or where he goes. The outfit has a patch on the left side of his chest and an even bigger one on his back. During his battle with Mew, Jiran wore the same outfit, only then it had a sash flowing sash rather than the usual sash that evenly goes around his waist; it also had a throw on cape. He wears this outfit everywhere he goes and does everything in it, except going to bed. Jiran generally goes to bed topless and with pajama bottoms or in just underwear. His clothes are obviously made of very strong material because they withstand alot. Whenever he's beaten bad enough of he's been hit with powrful enough blasts, holes and tears are found in his clothes. Extreme damage will often times destroy both the top of his outfit and his undershirt. When that happens, the remnants of the shirt usually hang around his waist, all over. Whenever he's worn, or beaten badly, Jiran has marks and bruises that show all over his body. Anger pops a visible vein on his forehead his eyebrows don't become truly defined until he is either serious or angry. Personality Jiran is generally a calm and kind spirit who loves peace. During times of peace, he enjoys training and working out as well as hanging out with this friends. He is very friendly and loving towards his friends and loved ones. Jiran also loves to taunt and poke fun at Lord Zander and his goons as he battles with them. When he's with Christina, whom he calls Chris, he is at his calmest and tends to flirt alot. With his friends, Gohan Jono, Jason Fue, and Mirro, Jiran loves to train and relax after a good day's work. His gentle nature, when needed, also helps him to be an excellent father to his son, Tiran. Although a calm spirit by nature, when he or his loved ones are threatened, Jiran becomes very serious- thus creating an obvious personality change. At that point, Jiran is ready for any battle. This was evident towards the beginning of the series. Jiran is impulsive and quick to be angered from the beginnig. But, due to various training, Jiran not only improves in skill but he also matures more each time. Jiran's nature mellowed alot and matures quite a bit between the above Evil Demon Mew Arc and the Rise of the Gods Arc. However, during combat, except against Lord Zander and the gang, Jiran is always serious and tries not to let a battle go on longer than necessary. Jiran despises dishonor more than anything else. He also despises people looking down on their opponents, underestimating their opponents, and even hubris. It's been shown that Jiran hates people who don't respect their opponents or their comrades with a passion. Anyone who would betray a comrade or belittles another's life is an enemy of Jiran- and he has no problem proving it. His sense of justice and pride also sees to it that he prefers to finish what he starts with an opponent. This was shown by his disappointment and being upset that Lord Zander was destroyed by Cytozin. Powers & Abilities Jiran, being a Jin, has several powers and abilities. For starters, Jiran has the power of super strength, the ability to fly, and the ability to generate blasts of pure energy from his body as well as visible power auras. He is incredibly fast and is capable of travelling great speads. These are all basic powers and abilities that all Jins share. Jiran can withstand extreme climates and can even survive in space- these, too, are common for a Jin. An ability that Jiran learns later in the series is the ability to manipulate the element of fire/lightning and generate them from his body. Jiran has been shown to deal damage to opponents without physical contact- he can do so with just mere force. Another neat ability he posesses is that of teleportation. Using teleportation, he can cover long or short distances in an instant. Blasts As basic of all Jins, Jiran can generate powerful blasts of pure energy from his body. These blasts vary both in size and in strength. Jiran named these blasts "solar blasts" and he discovered that they are a major weakness to Lord Zander. In the beginning of the series, Jiran's blasts were rather small and round in appearance- even while he was a Super Jin- and could be easily deflected. When Jiran achieved Mega-Mode, his power increased so much to where he could easily overpower King Cytozin. After some training with Gohan, Jiran learned to be able to produce blasts nearly as strong as those in Mega-Mode and twice as lethal. When using blasts, Jiran can either shoot a full out shot that travels great distances, shoot those that cover a vast area, or even shoot multiple, smaller, rapid shots. Eventually, Jiran even learns to direct the path of a blast when the shoots one. Fire Jiran stands apart as one of the few Jins capable of using any of the six elements- he uses two. Jiran learns his signature technique, the Blazing Inferno, sometime during his training with Gohan in the first arc and uses it, for the first time towards the end. After training with Jouci Master Pyron, Jiran learned to use fire at any given time and for techniques beside the Blazing Inferno. Jiran uses fire to defeat his opponent, Millipede, during the Doomsday Tournament. Lightning Although a fire-type fighter, Jiran can also produce lightning. However, due to his nature, he is incapable of producing lightning except for when he is in Mega-Mode. He can also draw lightning from the sky and can incorporate lightning within his power aura. Jiran can also shoot lightning from any part of his body- including his eyes. Jiran's Forms See main article: Jiran's Transformations Special Attacks See main article: Jiran's Special Attacks Relationships Family/Friends Christina Jiran and Christina were close friends since they were young children. As time went by and the more they grew and hung out, the more they began to feel for one another and began to flirt. The closer they got, the stronger Jiran seemed to become as a result. Jiran's feelings for Christina reached their rise during the King Cytozin Arc and they almost shared a kiss, before being interrupted by Cytozin attacking the city. When Christina was murdered, Jiran flew into the biggest rage ever- even greater than that he had when his master was killed. In the end, Jiran and Christina are married and eventually have a son, Tiran. His love for Christina grows more everyday and he would throw away his life for her. Tiran Jiran has alot of love for his son and, everyday, he begins to see more and more of himself (not just because Tiran looks exactly like him). Because of his calm nature, Jiran is a wonderful father to Tiran and will do whatever it takes to protect him and keep him self. Gohan Jiran and Gohan had been the best of friends since the moment they first trained together. Jiran looks up to Gohan and, since he is technically his senior, and views him as a model. Even though he's stronger, he likes to think that Gohan is equally as strong and enjoys sparring and training with him. Jiran enjoys fusing with Gohan as he loves the "rush" that it gives him. During his wedding, Jiran chose Gohan to be his best man and chose him to be Tiran's godfather. Mirro Jiran appreciates Mirro's friendshiip and always looks to Mirro for a good laugh. He enjoys having quiet time, during times of peace, as well as meditating with him. Mirro usually acts as a catalyst in Jiran and Gohan's training, which Jiran appreciates alot. He chose Mirro to be Tiran's godfather right alongside Gohan- he wanted both of his best friends to care for his son in the amount that anything bad was to befall him. Jason Fue/Mew Jiran and Jason don't really see too much of each other. Whenever they do, he will have Jason transform into Mew so that they can train. He is proud and more than happy to be the one who freed Jason from being under Mew's curse and Jason doesn't mind reminding him how appreciative he is. Kioni Jiran's relationship with his cousin is an estranged one. Jiran distrusts Kioni deeply and can't seem to get past the fact that Kioni tried to kill him a few years prior. He disowns Kioni and doesn't want him to be a part of his new family- especially Tiran. To date, Kioni is the only character that makes Jiran lose his composure and act rashly every time they meet. Enemies Lord Zander/Minions In the beginning of their rivalry, Jiran hated Lord Zander and vowed to kill him. Since then, Jiran has mellowed out towards him. Although he still dislikes Lord Zander for what he did to his master, he no longer seeks to destroy him for revenge. Now, Jiran just loves to foil his plans and beat him up. He finds both Lord Zander and his minions comical and will often times mess with them for laughs. He loves to beat up on Buckfaced and Wigi-Wigi and takes joy out of their reactions when he comes around. Even though they are his enemies, Jiran hates it when other characters other than his friends attack or harm Lord Zander and crew. King Cytozin At first, Jiran thought of Cytozin as a monster who was taking innocent lives and that must be stopped. The more they fought, however, Jiran saw him as more and more of a threat. When he gained his humanoid form, Jiran was terrified of him and intimidated by his power. Because of that he sought to retreat from King Cytozin. When King Cytozin killed Christina and tried to destroy the entire planet, Jiran grew an internal hatred for King Cytozin that got even stronger after the death of Gohan. Ever since their fight, Jiran bore a great hatred for the name of King Cytozin- becoming the first villain that Jiran had any pure hatred of. Mew Same as with King Cytozin, Jiran was intimidated by Mew at first. After a while, as he noticed his threat, he became angered and enraged at Mew and his callous about destroying the entire earth. Unlike King Cytozin, however, Jiran didn't fully hate Mew. Instead, he viewed Mew as a great obstacle that needed to be dealt with. He viewed Mew as a monster, true enough, but he strived to get stronger than Mew not only for protecting the Earth, but also so he'll never come across another enemy that powerful and be overwhelmed. Jiran acknowledged Mew's strength and gave him props- again something he didn't do with King Cytozin. Mew is also the second villain that Jiran was adamant about killing fullout (King Cytozin being the first). Major Battles Jiran vs. Death Jiran vs. Buckfaced & Wigi-Wigi Jiran vs. Cytozin Jiran vs. King Cytozin: Round 1 Jiran vs. King Cytozin: Round 2 Jiran vs. Mirro Jiran vs. Mew: Round 1 Jiran vs. Millipede Jiran vs. King Cytozin (Demon form): Round 3 Jiran vs. Mew: Round 2 Jiran vs. Kioni Jiran vs. Raika Trivia #Jiran's appearance was a result of serendipity. #His hair was modeled after Yugi Moto, the main protagonist of the manga/anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! and his gi was modeled after the one worn by Goku from the DragonBall series. #Jiran's hair color is based off of the coral snake's color scheme: (from top to bottom) black, yellow, and red. #Originally, Jiran's gi was going to be red with a blue undershirt, blue wristbands, and blue shoes, like Goku's. In the revised version of Jiran Adventures, his gi color was changed to white, since Jiran's gi color changed with his transformations anyway. #From the Evil Demon Mew Arc onward Jiran's life and story is exactly like that of Anaconda- another fictional character created by Donavan Smalley himself. He also shares Anaconda's attacks and beginning story #To this day, Donavan is unsure where he got the name "Jiran from". #Donavan purposely made it to where Jiran would be a spitting image of his father, King Jinot, and that his son, Tiran, would be a spitting image of him. #Jiran's hair adds a different layer the older he gets. Exclusively, this is done to show growth and the maturity of power levels: the older he gets the more hair he gains in order to represent how powerful he really is. #Jiran's head was originally round but, in future drawings, his head shape was changed to being triangular. #Jiran's headband used to have a star in the center, however, now it's blank. Category:A-Z Category:Characters